Super Spy
by Queen lsabella
Summary: Cammie has a super power that nobody knows about. Cammie is the only girl at blackthorne. Everyone thinks Cammie is dead but what happens when she comes back? Who does Cammie see making out with Zach? What happens when cammie has a bomb in her? R
1. Arriving at Blackthorne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Blah Blah Blah. Think about it; if I did, would I even be here?**

**If you're going to give me a great review, thanks! If you're going to give me a bad one, go f*** yourself. (JK :D)**

**Cammie's POV**

"Cameron Morgan, report to the office." The over-head speakers blared. I groaned and got up from my bean-bag. It's not the easiest thing to do when you're giving up the last 30 minutes of _New Moon _to talk to your mom. I turned off the plasma and headed towards my mom's office. I couldn't think of anything that I had done wrong over the past 2 weeks, so I guess it will be some kind of mother/daughter thing.

I wish

I made my way through the heavy oak doors and sat on the chair in front of my mom. She was searching through a stack of papers nervously, like someone who just lost an 8 billion dollar earring. I traced my fingers on the edge of the table, and waited her to begin.

"Cammie . . . I know this might be a surprise, but we are fixing to enroll you at Blackthorne." She said it quietly and quickly, probly hoping that I wouldn't hear, but then again _spies hear everything. _

At first, I thought she was joking, but when I saw the look of guilt in her eyes, I knew she was serious.

"What!? Why!?" I said pounding my fist on her desk. "That's an all _boy's _school!" I stared deep in her eyes and saw pain. "What's wrong with Gallagher?" She took a deep breath, put down her papers, and looked me straight in the eye.

"The same people who captured your dad are looking for you Cammie. There have been 4 attacks here in the last 3 days! I don't know about you, but I'm not about to lose another one." She held my hands and closed her eyes. "I love you, and I'm only doing this to protect you."

I looked at my mom again. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore one of my dad's old T-shirts. She had dark circles around her eyes and her lips were dry. She looked like a dead man walking, and if going to Blackthorne was going to make her feel better, then . . . I guess I could go.

"I'll go pack my bags." I whispered turning towards the door.

"Thanks kiddo." She gave a peck on the cheek and returned to her papers. "Being the only girl won't be so bad."

I was going to be the only girl?

Half an hour later I was all packed ready to go when I felt a familiar smack in the face,

"Ow!" I said facing Bex. Her hair had grown half an inch longer and her long super-model body seemed to have gotten more beautiful. "That hurt!" Her caramel eyes narrowed on mine.

"Why the bloody hell are you going to Blackthorne, and why the bloody hell do you think you're going without saying goodbye to me?!" Her thick accent rolled off her tongue as she yelled in my face.

"Sorry" I said pulling her in a hug. "I didn't think you would be here for another hour." I rubbed my cheek and pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay" She said returning the hug. "I guess I'm little angry that they're sending you away." She pulled back and looked at her feet.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." I reassured her, climbing in the helicopter.

"I'm gonna miss you" Bex and I yelled in unison. I waved to her and shut the door. The helicopter slowly raised in the air.

I felt tears coming when I realized that I didn't even get to say goodbye to Liz and Macey. When I looked at the window again, we were sky high in the air. I looked down to where Bex was, and now joining her was Liz and Macey. It's about time! I silently waved to them as we veered east. I might never get the chance to see them again.

I drifted off to sleep about an hour later thinking about my most vital secret. My mom, dad, Solomon, Bex, Macey, Liz or even Zach didn't know about my power. If anyone found out about this, they would probly tell the FBI. If they FBI knew about it then someway the news would get leaked to the COC. If the COC knew about it, there would be _endless _torture to my body. Experiments, test, questions that I couldn't answer. The very thought made me cringe.

My super power is probly the only reason why I got my nickname Chameleon. I looked at my hand disappear and reappear as I tested my invisibility. I put my hand through the helicopter window and felt the rush of cold air. My super power might not be kick-ass and awesome, but turning into a invisible ghost wasn't something to forget.

I thought of how my family and friends react if they ever knew my secret. Mom would probly treat me like a freak for the next 6 months. Dad (if he was alive) would probly ask me thousands of questions on how my invisibility works. Tina would make up 5 million rumors on how I use my powers to cheat in CoveOps. Bex and Macey would probly treat it like nothing, even they have 300 questions in their head. Liz would probly do a kajillion test on me in the lab. And Zach would probly . . . . Smirk.

I thought of how weird it would be seeing Zach again, and how awkward it would be being the only girl at Blackthorne. I wondered if Zach ever thought about me over the past 3 years and if he ever thought about us getting together again.

I shook the thought out of my head. Zach and I could never be together again, not since I saw him making out with Tina. From this day on, I'm totally over boys. But that wasn't the easiest thing to do when you're going to live with them for the next 2 years!

I opened my eyes and peeked out of my blindfold. We were just landing on top of Blackthorne. I stretched my limbs and got my bags ready. This was going to be a long day.

Mr. Solomon showed me to my room a while later, and might I say, it was Fantabulous! The walls were electric green and the king sized bed was decorated with all kinds of chocolate. In the corner was a huge desk with a MAC computer turned on. The chair sitting in front of the computer looked comfortable enough to sleep in. In the opposite corner of the room were four multi-colored bean bags, just like the one we had at Gallagher before Macey moved in.

I could spend another hour telling you about the room, but there's only so much time in spy's life.

"Wow" I said scanning the room again. I couldn't believe my eyes. Mr. Solomon smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"It was all your mom's idea. She wanted you . . . to feel at home." He smiled at me and turned to the hall. "Dinners at 7:00 don't be late." He left without a sound, leaving me to explore the room all by myself. After an hour of unpacking and snooping, I was ready to leave for dinner.

I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. My dirty blonde hair was now starting to become white blonde. The only thing that kept people from calling me a Blonde was the few streaks of chocolate brown hair on the top layer of my head.

Even my figure was finally making its break through. My short legs had grown full, long and toned, my stomach was now flat and tan, and let's say that I wear a 1 cup size bigger than last year . . .

But surprisingly it wasn't my figure that surprised me, it was my eyes. Instead of its normal emerald blue, it was . . . many colors. If I was mad my eyes would turn fiery red. If I was happy it would be a bright green. If I was sad it would be a deep blue. If I was just normal it would be emerald green. From what Bex tells me, when, I'm sleeping my eyes are bright orange. The list goes on and on but for now, I'm trying to hide them behind blue contacts.

I put on a "Girls kick-ass" t-shirt, A&F distressed short-shorts, and Prada wedges. I reviewed myself in the mirror and gave myself an A+. I hate to say it but with my new changes and all, I looked hotter than Macey, Bex and Megan Fox _combined. _

I grabbed my iPhone and started listing to "Alejandro" by: Lady GaGa. I held my head high and walked towards the dining hall, but by the time I got there, I was already nervous.

As soon as I entered the room every eye turned towards me. My iPhone was playing"Lip Gloss" By Lil Mama, which I thought was the perfect song for the moment. I strutted all the way down to a empty table, my head held high, while the boys still try. **(A/N I can make a rhyme any time!)** Boys were handing me their cell numbers left and right, by the time I got to my table my Coach bag was full of evapa **(A/N Evapo?)** paper.

It was all going pretty well when a certain Blackthorne boy ruined my fantasy.

**Zach's POV**

Today I just found out that some girl's enrolling at Blackthorne. I wondered how much bribing that girl did to get here, I mean, Blackthorne isn't really a school for girls. Every boy at Blackthorne was going crazy dressing up and trying to impress the mystery girl. I mean they haven't even seen her yet! She could be ugly!!

I was about to remind Grant that he shouldn't dress up for a girl, when he already had Bex, when suddenly the room got very quiet.

I turned to the doors and gawked.

_Cammie?_

Cammie's the mystery girl?!

Damn she hot!

The police should arrest me for cheating on such a hot babe. Talk about first degree stupidity. Every boy in the room practically bowed at her feet, offering to carry her bag and massage her feet.

She smiled warmly to the crowd and made her way to an empty table. The second she sat down, all the other boys were already fighting for an empty spot at her table. I smiled to myself and made my way to her table. I kicked a guy in his balls and round house kicked another one, but I finally found a empty spot in front of her.

A few kisses and apologies, and she'd be back my arms.

She looked a bit annoyed to see me, but I know she was exited in side. I was about lie about the reason why I was with Tina, when something caught my eye.

"Are your eyes . . . red?"


	2. Eyes and Emotions

**Thanks for Reviewing! Here is the second chappy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG god dammit! :D**

**(A/N I plan to make Zach suffer in this one . . .)**

**Cammie POV**

Oh my god! Zach can't see me like this. I must have left my contacts on the bathroom sink! The other boys were starting to look at me funny, so I did the best next thing; make a run for it.

"It's called pink eye stupid. No wonder it's like this, I must've looked at your face!" I hissed my voice full of venom. The other boys chuckled at my comment, while Zach pretended to be hurt.

"Ouch Gallagher Girl, that hurt!" Zach said putting his hands on his chest.

"Whatever" I muttered, getting up from my seat. I walked calmly and slowly towards the exit, but as soon as I was out of sight I made a run for it. I rounded one corner and climbed up a flight of stairs, when my face slammed in a brick wall.

"Whoa!" I said looking up. It wasn't a brick wall, it was Zach. He smiled at me playfully and wrapped his arms around me.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" He said, pulling me closer to him.

"Hell to the no!" I said pushing him away from me. I looked straight in his eye (Red and all) and spoke to him very slowly.

"We will _never _be together Zach" I said wagging my index finger in his face. He looked at me strangely for a moment and then his eyes glowed red.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm not letting you go!" He jumped up and down like a little baby, and pouted. At this point my eyes went from red to a light grey: confusion. How the hell did Zach go from the hottest spy I know, to a whiney little toddler? I looked him in the eye again when the strangest thing happened.

"Why won't you beg for me back like the other girls?" He said his eyes changing from red to grey. "Did I do something wrong?" He said with pure confusion on his face.

Oh my god.

I can control the way people feel with how I'm feeling trough my eyes?

Now _that's _what I call kick ass.

By this time my eyes were a normal blue, while Zach changed to his normal green. I smiled to myself thinking about my new power.

"What's so funny?" Zach said scratching his head. He clearly had no memory of what just happened.

"Nothing" I said starting up another flight of stairs. I would have _a lot_ of fun messing with boy's emotions. . . _Stop! _I told myself, shaking my head. _You are not about to use your powers to manipulate people! _

Yeah, yeah, yeah I said to my overly-annoying conscious. Do you even know how many good opportunities I passed up to use my freaky eye powers? A lot. 1278 times to be exact.

"Wait!" Zach said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I said slipping out of his grip.

"Wanna get back together?" He said giving me a lop-sided cocky smile. It almost made me want to get together again. But I knew I had to make him suffer.

"Nope" I said popping the p. I turned and started up the stairs again. It felt good turning away from Zach but at the same time, I felt like I was dumb for giving up such a _hottie. _I stole a glance at Zach to see how he was reacting. He stared up at me with a look of confusion in his eyes. He looked like he just saw Opera on a stripper pole.

I smiled at his expression and rounded a corner to my room. As soon as I walked in, I could literally feel the presence of cameras. A spy is supposed to _find _cameras not feel them. So I guessed the number of cameras in this room was _pretty _high.

I searched for about 20 minutes and found about 357 cameras in my room. _Not even the White House has that much. _I was even more surprised to find out that 95 of the cameras came from Grant, 213 came from Logan (Blackthorne pervert), and a few more from some other people. What kind of person would put 200 cameras in a single room?

I stood at my desk and thought a while, of what I should do to punish those boys . It was just then when a noticed a little blue box sitting on top of my dresser. _Oh Yeah! _I thought to myself. _That was the box that Bex gave before I took off! _

I looked inside the baby blue box and was surprised of what I found. It was a small camera thing, a stamp looking thing, and a note from Liz and Macey. I unfolded the paper and read the note;

_Dear Cammie,_

_We hope your having a good time at Blackthorne! Macey and I thought we would send you a care package. The camera thing is actually a device that locates and disable cameras within your room area. Macey thought that the boys were going to be a bit perverted, so she got you a little something._

Were the hell was this box 30 minutes ago? Damn right they're perverted. I turned my attention to the letter again.

_Macey thought that they needed a little punishment for putting cameras in your room, so she brought you an iron-stamp. You basically press the on button and wait for it to heat up. Macey says that you should get them un-expectantly, and slap it right on their ass. The iron-stamp will leave a burn that says; "Cammie kicks ass". If you think about it, it's just like branding cows down south. I hope this care package really helped you!_

_-XOXO Macey- + Liz ;D+_

I grabbed the iron-stamp and cracked my knuckles.

Time to hurdle' them cows.

After about an hour later I had about 32 weeping boys in the nurses office, with newly stamped asses. I slowly crept towards my last victim's room without a sound. I knew I had very little time to do this. Since all the stamp-ass boys were also snitches. _I'll have to get them back later._ I thought, lightly knocking on Grant's door.

He opened the door and smiled brightly at me. His sandy hair had grown about half an inch longer and his light blue eyes seemed to have gotten more intense. His smile was so comforting; I almost wanted to call off the attack.

_Almost_

I saw Zach in the corner of the room typing carelessly on his laptop. The smug look on his face made me want slap him with the iron-stamp.

"What are you doing here?" Grant said, straitening his white wrinkled t-shirt. I saw Zach look up from his pale blue laptop, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh just looking for something I lost" I said slipping the iron-stamp in my pocket. "May I come in?" I looked in his eyes and tried to change his mood to depressed, but nothing happened. _That's weird. Maybe he's immune to it. _I thought to myself.

"Sure," He said stepping out of the door way. "Feel free to look around" He sat back down on his bean bag and returned to his game of _Halo 3. _I walked around him cautiously, like a lion stalking its prey. Once Zach glanced up from his laptop, and I quickly started pretending that I was looking for something.

I couldn't get to Grant's ass, but the way he was sitting allowed me to at least get to his lower back. I took out my iron-stamp and started heating it up. I looked around to see if anyone was starting to notice, but everyone seemed occupied at the time. Zach was on his laptop, Jonas was on the computer (probably hacking NASA!), and Grant was still struggling to pass the first level of _Halo 3. _

_Perfect. _I thought to myself. It was the perfect time to strike.

I inched closer to Grant and gripped the iron-stamp in my hand. I went closer and closer, till' my knee was inches away from his head. I knelt down behind his back and carefully brand the stamp-iron in front of me. They seemed to have no clue of what I was doing.

"Stop putting cameras in my room!" I yelled pressing the iron-stamp against his lower back.

"Wha- Ahhhhhh!" He yelled standing up. He hopped around and tried to fan his lower back. "What the hell?!?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I almost felt bad for him. Zach lunged at me with full speed and pinned me on the ground with him on top of me.

"What. Are. You. Doing? He said growing angrier with every word. I changed my mood to sad and looked him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I said hoping to change his mood. I looked at his eyes again and they were the same emerald green. _What's up with these people? _I thought shaking my head. It had worked on Zach a couple hours ago! I still had the iron-stamp in my hand so I used it to send him running. I pressed the iron-stamp right on his 6-pack.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled, jumping off me. He hopped around in circles and started fanning his stomach. I darted out of the door before they could catch me. As I ran the halls, I couldn't get over the fact of how they didn't change moods when they looked me in the eye. I got in my room and rushed in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and looked at my eye color. It was a light yellow color that I've never seen before. Judging by my mood, it probably meant confusion.

I touched the pupil of my eye. Surprisingly it felt warm and hard. I soon realized that I had put on a colored contact the time I figured out that Zach could see my _true _eyes. I laughed to myself in amazement.

_So I can change people moods when I have no contacts on, but I can't when they're on. _Amazing! I thought to myself. How could I have been so clueless? I sighed and made my way to my soft, full bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day at P&E we had run the track 6 laps in 6 minutes. I jogged to the head of the pack to meet Zach speeding ahead. We were neck and neck when he decided to start a conversation.

"So Gallagher girl you like it here at Blackthorne?" He said facing me for a second, giving me a small smirk.

"It's okay I guess . . ." I said dragging the word in the air. I didn't know what Zach was planning, and I sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"You wanna go out sometime?" He said with uncertainty. I couldn't believe that he _still _wanted to go out, after I caught him cheating on me with Tina. Before I could answer him, the coach called us in to change out. _Saved by the coach. _I thought to myself, jogging a little faster around the track.

"One more lap coach!" I yelled jogging around the track once more. All the boys went inside while I started my seventh lap.

I thought about Zach and our relationship. I was actually willing to go out with Zach If he would tell me the _real_ reason why he was with Tina. Every time I was with Zach, I felt a _real _connection between us, and that shouldn't be ruined by a small break-up.

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't be together with him if he didn't really like me. I finished up my lap and headed for the doors. I think I knew the answer to Zach's question.

Then the world went black.


End file.
